Steffy Forrester
Stephanie "Steffy" Forrester Spencer – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Steffy, od 2008 roku, wciela się Jacqueline MacInnes Wood. Charakterystyka Narodziny i dzieciństwo (1999–2006) W 1999 roku, Taylor Hayes Forrester zaszła w ciążę ze swoim ówczesnym mężem, Ridge'em Forresterem. Byli bardzo szczęśliwi, kiedy okazało się, że będą mieli bliźniacze córki. Będąc w zaawansowanej ciąży, Taylor zaraziła się gruźlicą od bezdomnego mężczyzny, któremu wcześniej pomagała. Kobieta, pomimo wysokiej gorączki, odmawia przyjmowania leków w obawie o zdrowie nienarodzonych dzieci. Ridge uważa, że Taylor powinna jak najszybciej urodzić. Kobieta nie zgadza się – jej córeczki nie są jeszcze gotowe, żeby przyjść na świat. Ridge chce, żeby Taylor myślała o sobie, brała leki i zdecydowała się na wcześniejszy poród. Taylor stanowczo odmawia – dla niej najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo bliźniaczek. Gdy zaczyna rodzić, Ridge nie odstępuje jej na krok. Pojawiają się komplikacje. Kobieta gorączkuje i traci przytomność. Jest zbyt zmęczona, żeby urodzić. Ridge prosi lekarzy o cesarskie cięcie. Lekarze się nie zgadzają. Mężczyzna boi się, że straci żonę. Rodzi się pierwsze dziecko. Ridge nie może patrzeć, jak jego żona się męczy. Taylor wije się z bólu. Sytuacja staje się groźna. Rigde błaga lekarzy, żeby pomogli kobiecie. W końcu druga córeczka przychodzi na świat, ale stan Taylor jest bardzo ciężki. Następuje zatrzymanie akcji serca. Lekarze przystępują do reanimacji. Ridge błaga Taylor, żeby nie umierała i wróciła do niego i dzieci. Prosi Boga, żeby mu jej nie odbierał. Lekarz stwierdza zgon kobiety. Wszyscy są wstrząśnięci. Ridge prosi o modlitwę za żonę. Wszyscy modlą się w skupieniu. Tymczasem Taylor wędruje po niebie i spotyka bezdomnego mężczyznę, któremu pomogła. Przekonuje ją, żeby wróciła do świata żywych, bo ma kochającego męża i dzieci. Oszołomiony lekarz, oznajmia, że Taylor wraca do życia. Ridge nie posiada się z radości. Hayes wraca do zdrowia i pragnie zobaczyć swoje córeczki. Ridge i Taylor nazywają je Steffy (na cześć Stephanie) i Phoebe (co znaczy "wielka światłość"). Szczęśliwi rodzice wracają do domu, gdzie na małe siostry czeka starszy brat, Thomas. W 2000 roku, w życie rodziny Forresterów wkracza Morgan DeWitt. Ukrywa ona sekret - wiele lat temu, zaszła w ciążę z Ridge'em, ale została zmuszona przez Stephanie do usunięcia jej. Morgan powraca, aby ponownie zajść z Ridge'em w ciążę. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Taylor, aby zbliżyć się do jej rodziny. W wyniku sprytnej intrygi, Morgan spędza noc z Ridge'em, po czym zachodzi w ciążę. Wściekła Taylor kłóci się z nią. Dochodzi do szamotaniny, w wyniku której Morgan wypada przez antresolę i traci dziecko. Poprzysięga zemstę, po czym wyjeżdża. W 2001 roku, Ridge i Taylor wybrali się z dziećmi na St Thomas, gdzie odnowili przysięgę małżeńską. Kilka dni po odnowieniu ślubu, wybrali się wraz z dziećmi na wycieczkę statkiem. Podczas rejsu, Steffy wypadła za burtę. Wszyscy myśleli, że dziewczynka zginęła. Jak się okazuje, córka Taylor i Ridge'a wcale nie umarła, lecz została uprowadzona przez psychicznie chorą, żądną zemsty na Forresterach Morgan. Kiedy Taylor pojawiła się w domu rywalki, odkryła obecność Steffy. Została uwięziona przez Morgan. Kiedy Ridge zorientował się, gdzie przebywa jego żona, wjechał samochodem w dom DeWitt i uwolnił Taylor. Ze wzruszeniem odkrył, że Steffy żyje. Zabrał żonę i córkę do domu. W 2002 roku, Taylor zostaje postrzelona przez Sheilę Carter. Kobieta walczy o życie w szpitalu. Ośmioletnia wówczas Steffy chce, aby jej mama wróciła do domu. Dzieci przekazują Ridge'owi rysunki, które wykonały dla matki. Steffy prosi ojca, aby zabrał do szpitala jej kocyk, który przyniósłby Taylor zdrowie. Po powrocie ze szpitala, Ridge ma dla dzieci radosną nowinę - stan ich matki poprawia się. Dodaje, że to dzięki rysunkom i kocykowi, które jej podarowały. Tuż przed świętem Halloween, dzieci spędzają czas z Bridget. Kiedy pytają o ich mamę, ciotka zapewnia, że ta niedługo wróci do domu. Wkrótce jednak Ridge informuje dzieci, że ich mama umarła. Dzieci z trudem przyjmują tę wiadomość. Uczestniczą w uroczystości żałobnej po śmierci matki. Steffy żegna się z matką, zostawiając w jej trumnie kocyk, który wcześniej jej podarowała. Po pogrzebie, w opiece nad dziećmi pomaga Ridge'owi Bridget. W 2003 roku, dzieci Ridge'a dowiadują się, że spotyka się on z Brooke. Ridge pyta dzieci, czy chcą, by ją poślubił. Dzieci proszą Bridget o radę w kwestii małżeństwa ojca. Po rozmowie z ciotką, w imieniu Ridge'a pytają Brooke, czy za niego wyjdzie. Brooke zgadza się. Jednak podczas uroczystości ślubnej, kobieta rezygnuje z poślubienia ich ojca. Wkrótce Ridge informuje dzieci, kto jest ich prawdziwym dziadkiem. Okazuje się, że jest nim Massimo Marone, a nie tak jak uważały wcześniej - Eric. Dzieci postanawiają jednak zaakceptować obu mężczyzn w roli dziadków. Wkrótce spędzają one przyjemny dzień z Bridget. Próbują ją przekonać, aby znowu się do nich wprowadziła, jednak ta odmawia. W styczniu 2004, Steffy z rodzeństwem i ojcem uczestniczą w przyjęciu zaręczynowym Bridget i Oscara. W lutym 2004, wraz z ojcem odwiedzają Brooke w szpitalu, gdzie ciężarna Logan przebywa po wypadku. W kwietniu 2004, Steffy i Phoebe obchodzą urodziny. Spędzają dzień z ojcem i bratem. Są zawiedzione, bo na przyjęciu nie jest obecna Brooke. W końcu jednak Logan przybywa na urodziny, ku radości dziewczynek. W czerwcu 2004, dzieci Ridge'a dowiadują się, że Brooke urodziła jego dziecko. Dziewczynki przeżywają radość z faktu, że mają drugiego brata. Rodzina nadaje dziecku imię Ridge, a Thomas nazywa chłopca skrótem "RJ" (od 'Ridge Junior'). Steffy wraz z rodzeństwem cieszy się, że ich ojciec i Brooke planują razem wspólną przyszłość. W grudniu 2004, Steffy i Phoebe spędzają święta Bożego Narodzenia w rodzinnym domu razem z ojcem, braćmi i Brooke. W kwietniu 2005, nastoletnia Steffy dowiaduje się od ojca, że jej matka wcale nie umarła. Jak się okazało, Taylor po postrzale zapadła w śpiączkę. Jej ciało wykradł książę Omar Rashid. Do trumny wstawił kukłę, a Taylor zabrał do pałacu, gdzie w śpiączce spędziła kilka lat. Po pojawieniu się Taylor w rodzinnym domu, Steffy wraz z rodzeństwem spędza całą noc z matką, rozmawiając. Brooke wyprowadza się z domu Ridge'a, ze względu na powrót matki Steffy. Wkrótce Stephanie dostaje ataku serca, a jej ostatnią wolą jest, aby Ridge związał się na stałe z Taylor. Ridge i Taylor odnowili więc swoją przysięgę małżeńską, przy łóżku Stephanie. Babka Steffy, ku radości wnuków, wyzdrowiała. Wychodzi jednak na jaw, że matka Ridge'a udawała chorobę, aby zbliżyć do siebie rodziców Steffy. Mimo to, Ridge został z matką swoich dzieci. Pod koniec 2005 roku, Ridge spędza święta i Nowy Rok w Paryżu. Mimo, iż miał wrócić do rodziny na Nowy Rok, słowa nie dotrzymał. Kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że w przeszłości Taylor zdradziłą Ridge'a z Jamesem Warwickiem, małżeństwo rodziców Steffy rozpada się. W styczniu 2006, Steffy i jej rodzeństwo przeżywa rozwód rodziców. Steffy, razem z siostrą bliźniaczką, wyjeżdża do Londynu w celu podjęcia tam nauki. Związek z Rickiem i walka o rodzinną firmę (2008–2010) Steffy powraca do Los Angeles 4 czerwca 2008 roku, sprowadzona przez Ridge'a. Podejmuje pracę w rodzinnej firmie. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźnia się z Marcusem Waltonem i odkrywa, że jest on synem Donny Logan. Postanawia zataić ten fakt przed rodziną. Zakochują się w sobie. Rick całuje ją, próbując wzbudzić złość w Ridge'u. Steffy, podobnie jak niektórzy Forresterowie, nie cierpią syna Brooke. Wszystko zmienia się w grudniu 2008 roku, kiedy Phoebe ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Gdy Phoebe umierała, Steffy na przyjęciu zaręczynowym ojca zwijała się z bólu i czuła, że coś złego się dzieje. Za kierownicą samochodu siedział Rick, co spowodowało rozłam rodziny. Steffy zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko była zauroczona Marcusem, a tak naprawdę zakochuje się w Ricku. Odrzuca zaręczyny Marcusa i wiąże się z synem Brooke. Ich związku nie akceptuje cała rodzina, a szczególnie Ridge i Taylor. W 2009 roku, Rick pokazuje prawdziwe oblicze - nie kocha Steffy, tylko nadal pragnie zemsty na Ridge'u, za krzywdy w dzieciństwie. Wkrótce, młodzi zaręczyli się, a ślub miał odbyć się w miejscu, w którym pobrali się Brooke i Ridge. Mężczyzna postanawia chronić córkę i nagrywa wyznanie Ricka. Załamana Steffy zrywa zaręczyny i ślub zostaje odwołany. Gdy Rick mówi Steffy, że się zmienił pod wpływem terapii i daje jej nagranie poświęcone Phoebe, dziewczyna kruszeje i postanawia dać byłemu narzeczonemu jeszcze jedną szansę. Ich związek jednak rozpada się. W tym samym roku, Jackie Marone wpadła na pomysł, by Steffy urodziła dziecko jej mężowi, Owenowi. Córka Ridge'a i Taylor była zauroczona Knightem. On uratował jej życie, gdyż dziewczyna omal nie utopiła się. Połączył ich pocałunek. Ostatecznie jednak, Jackie i Owen zrezygnowali z dziecka. W 2009 roku, firmę Forresterów przejęli Bill Spencer Jr i Katie Logan. Steffy uwodziła go, by odzyskać Forrester Creations. Doszło między nimi do pocałunku i dziewczyna postanowiła szantażować Billa. Plan poskutkował i w lutym 2010, Spencer sprzedał FC Forresterom, a nowymi właścicielami zostali Stephanie, Eric, Taylor i Ridge. W tym samym roku, Steffy zakochuje się w Oliverze Jonesie, ale tamten interesuje się Hope Logan. Steffy wpada w konflikt z młodą Loganówną i jest zła, że Ridge więcej czasu spędza z Hope i RJ'em niż z nią i Thomasem. Przez przypadek ogląda na telefonie Olivera seks Bridget i Owena. Dziewczyna nie waha się wykorzystać chłopaka, by zdobyć video będące dowodem zdrady córki Brooke. Przesyła film na swojego laptopa. Oliver prosi córkę Ridge'a i Taylor, by nie wykorzystywała filmu do złych celów i wtedy ona opowiada mu o krzywdach, jakie wyrządziła jej rodzina Loganów. Jones pocałował Steffy, byleby film nie ujrzał światła dziennego. Ich pocałunek zobaczyła Hope. Steffy postanawia zdobyć Olivera i flirtuje z nim na każdej nadarzającej się sytuacji. Zatrudnia także chłopaka do pracy nad muzyką do kampanii promocyjnej FC. Gdy Steffy dowiaduje się, że Brooke uprawiała seks z chłopakiem swojej córki, postanawia powiedzieć wszystko Stephanie. Oliver i Brooke błagają ją by tego nie robiła, dla dobra Hope i Ridge'a. Sprytna dziewczyna stawia jednak trzy warunki: Brooke ma opuścić FC, Hope ma wyjechać do college'u w Bostonie i odejść z firmy, a Oliver ma zostać chłopakiem Steffy. Brooke próbuje jeszcze powiedzieć Ridge'owi prawdę, ale powstrzymuje ją przed tym Oliver. Oboje postanawiają zgodzić się na warunki. Jednak Brooke wyjawia mężowi prawdę i warunki dziewczyny się nie spełnią. Steffy przygotowuje nagranie, dotyczące działalności Brooke w FC. Podczas odtwarzania filmu reporterom, prawda o Brooke i Olivierze wychodzi na jaw. Steffy zostaje oskarżona o ujawnienie prawdy i Ridge zwalnia córkę. Taylor daje jej swoje 25% udziałów w firmie, co nie podoba się Ridge'owi, bo wciąż nie wierzy córce, która przysięga, że ktoś ją wrobił. Winnymi okazują się Liam Cooper i Justin Barber. Prawdę Steffy wyznaje Bill, który o wszystkim dowiedział się po incydencie. Steffy jest zauroczona Liamem, który okazuje się być synem Billa. Liam jest jednak chłopakiem Hope. Steffy szybko przestaje się nim interesować i wyjeżdża do Paryża. Związek z Billem i jego synem (2011) Steffy wraca w 2011 roku. Okazuje współczucie Hope, gdy Liam okazuje się być ojcem dziecka Amber Moore. Siostra Thomasa udaje się do Billa i wyznaje mu miłość. Próbuje go uwieść i przekonać, że będzie z nią szczęśliwy. Steffy ratuje życie Amber, która prawie spada z klifu. Była wstrząśnięta, gdyż to Spencer chciał zabić Amber, jednakże przeszkodziła mu w tym gałąź, która spadła na Moore. Steffy, wraz z matką, ojcem i Billem szukają zaginionych Brooke i Thomasa. Gdy oboje odnajdują się, Bill i Steffy, w przypływie emocji, wyznają sobie miłość. Steffy, razem z bratem i babką, opracowują plan złączenia Ridge'a i Taylor. Stephanie i Thomas mają już jednak inny plan i działają bez Steffy. Wkrótce, Taylor i Ridge zaręczają się. Gdy Steffy dowiaduje się o kłamstwie brata i babki, jest na nich wściekła. Błaga ojca, by nie opuszczał ich rodziny. O mały włos, dochodzi do wypadku samochodowego. Bill pociesza Steffy. Wkrótce, ponownie wyznają sobie miłość. Bill informuje ukochaną, że chce odejść od żony. Kiedy Bill i Steffy są w sypialni dziewczyny, nakrywa ich Taylor. Jest oburzona postępowaniem córki. Steffy kupuje mieszkanie Jackie i Owena, i wprowadza się tam. Gdy Katie odkrywa prawdę o mężu i Steffy, dostaje zawału. Bill postanawia zostać z żoną. Steffy jest zrozpaczona. Biorąc kąpiel, poślizguje się i uderza w głowę. Zaczyna tonąć. Liam, który przyszedł zwrócić jej klucze ojca, znajduje ją i reanimuje. Steffy dochodzi do siebie. Jest bardzo wdzięczna Cooperowi. Szybko zakochuje się w chłopaku. Kiedy syn Billa oświadcza się Hope, Steffy jest zrozpaczona. Dowiaduje się jednak, że córka Brooke chce zaczekać z seksem do ślubu. Brooke naciska na Steffy, by dała sobie spokój, natomiast Taylor radzi córce, by robiła to, co uważa za słuszne. Siostra Thomasa stara się zaakceptować związek Hope i Liama, ale równocześnie uważa, że syn Billa nie chce czekać z seksem do ślubu. Uważa też, że Hope chce kontrolować Liama, tak jak kiedyś Brooke kontrolowała mężczyzn, wykorzystując swoje ciało. Steffy tworzy linię "Intymność", ale kolekcja zostaje wycofana przez Hope, która uważa ją za zbyt prowokującą. Steffy spędza miło czas na plaży, w towarzystwie Liama. Tymczasem Bill zachęca dziewczynę, by walczyła o jego syna. Sam uważa, że Hope jest za słodka i tylko krzywdzi Liama. Steffy jest poruszona, kiedy Hope wręcza jej zaproszenie na ślub. Tymczasem Thorne uświadamia Steffy i Thomasowi, że wspólnie posiadają 55% akcji, czyli mają pakiet kontrolny. Hope obiecuje Liamowi, że ich ślub zostanie przyspieszony. Zmienia jednak zdanie. Steffy pociesza Liama i prosi o ostatni pocałunek. Widzi ich Hope, która dzwoni do Spencera, oświadczając, ze między nimi wszystko skończone. Oddaje mu też pierścionek. Liam oświadcza się Steffy i razem kochają się. Narzeczeni wyjeżdżają do Aspen. Hope zamierza odzyskać narzeczonego i razem z Rickiem również tam lecą. Znajomy Ricka, Othello, organizuje im spotkanie. Hope nie dociera jednak na wyznaczone miejsce, gdyż Bill każe zatrzymać kolejkę górską. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna obserwuje, jak Liam i Steffy biorą ślub. Hope i Rick wracają do miasta. Po rozmowie z matką, dziewczyna jedzie na przyjęcie nowożeńców w domu Liama. Rezygnuje jednak z rozmowy z nim. Wkrótce, między Hope, Liamem i Steffy dochodzi do konfrontacji. Steffy nie przyznaje się do niczego. Liam i Hope całują się na pożegnanie. Taylor rezygnuje z planu walki o FC, gdyż nie chce stawiać dzieci przeciwko ich ojcu. Po rozmowie z Taylor, Steffy wyznaje prawdę Liamowi. Ten przebacza żonie. Hope zamierza jednak walczyć o ukochanego. Niestety, Liam nadal postanawia zostać z żoną. Odrzuca jej propozycję rozejmu. Walka o Liama (2011–2012) W grudniu 2011 roku, Bill organizuje Liamowi i Steffy wyjazd do Meksyku, do Cabo San Lucas. Steffy z przerażeniem odkrywa, że do tego miejsca przyjechali również Hope i Thomas! Od tej pory, Steffy i Thomas robią wszystko, aby Liam i Hope się nie zobaczyli. Thomas oświadcza się Hope. Zostaje jednak odrzucony. Liam jest w szoku, gdy odkrywa, że Hope i Thomas są w Cabo. Thomas zabiera pijaną Hope na quada, ale Liam rusza za nimi. Steffy również dołącza się do pościgu. Hope i Liam całują się nad brzegiem oceanu. W drodze powrotnej, wszyscy troje zauważają leżącą Steffy i wywrócony quad. Córka Taylor i Ridge'a trafia do szpitala. Liam postanawia odejść od Steffy i wrócić do Hope. Rodzina dowiaduje się jednak, że najmniejszy stres może wywołać udar i doprowadzić Steffy do śmierci. Przyparty do muru Liam, zostaje ze Steffy. Thomas mówi Hope, że jego oświadczyny były szczere. Katie odkrywa szokującą prawdę. Okazuje się, że Steffy jest zdrowa, a Bill przekupił lekarza, by wmówił wszystkim o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu. Liam czuje się wykorzystany i podejrzewa, że Steffy znów knuła z Billem. Ojciec prosi syna o wybaczenie i nakazuje mu zostać z żoną. Liam decyduje się na unieważnienie małżeństwa. Steffy nie podpisuje dokumentów, a nieświadoma tego Hope chce wziąć ślub z Liamem. Ridge przekonuje córkę, by podpisała dokumenty. Ona jest jednak nieugięta. Nieświadoma niczego Hope, kroczy przed ołtarz. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez Ridge'a, który informuje Hope, że Liam wciąż jest mężem Steffy. Wściekła córka Brooke rusza do domu Steffy. Hope żąda, by Steffy podpisała dokumenty. Konflikt przybiera na sile i Hope uderza Steffy w twarz. Żona Liama oświadcza, że nie podpisze dokumentów, a następnie rzuca w rywalkę czekoladą. Dziewczyny obrzucają się nawzajem, aż w końcu Steffy drze papiery i rzuca je Hope w twarz. Rick wpada na pomysł, jak pomóc siostrze. Korzystając z okazji, że będzie pracować ze Steffy nad jej linią, "Intymność", pragnie zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Chce, aby Steffy znów się w nim zakochała i podpisała dokumenty unieważniające jej małżeństwo. Podczas sesji zdjęciowej, Rick kokietuje dawną narzeczoną i podsuwa jej dokumenty. Dziewczyna podpisuje je. Rick natychmiast biegnie do Brooke, Hope i Liama, oznajmiając im radosną nowinę. Radość szybko znika z twarzy Ricka, kiedy odkrywa on, że Steffy nie podpisała się imieniem i nazwiskiem, lecz słówkiem "frajer". Steffy dzwoni do Liama i prosi, by do niej przyszedł i kochał się z nią. Zjawia się jednak Rick. Zazdrosna Amber, robi Steffy awanturę. Gdy Steffy dowiaduje się, że Hope chce przespać się z Liamem, oskarża ją o cudzołóstwo. W marcu 2012, Steffy wyjeżdża do Aspen. Po powrocie, nadal deklaruje, iż nie podda się, co do swojego małżeństwa. Przyłapuje Hope na braniu tabletek. Spotyka Liama w barze "Bikini" i całuje go. Postanawia wykorzystać fakt, że Liam służbowo leci do Aspen na Tydzień Mody, a ona będzie tam reprezentować FC. Wszyscy trzej lecą w tym samym samolocie. Na miejscu, Steffy próbuje pomóc Hope, która jest osaczona przez reporterów. Podczas jazdy na snowboardzie, w Steffy wpada Hope. Steffy myśli, że nic jej nie jest, dlatego Hope odjeżdża. Kiedy jednak próbuje wstać, przewraca się z powodu bólu w kolanie. Zjawia się Liam i wzywa pomoc, będąc przy żonie w drodze do szpitala. Tam, Steffy zajmuje się dr Meade, jej znajomy. Stwierdza zwichnięcie kolana. Rozmawiając z Ramoną, Steffy pyta, czy ona i Bill spiskowali przeciwko Hope. Będąc w szpitalu, Steffy podpisuje dokumenty unieważniające jej małżeństwo. Liam zabiera Steffy do swojego domku. Tam, oboje śpiewają piosenkę swojego ulubionego piosenkarza, Boba Hope'a. Steffy wręcza Liamowi dokumenty. On drze je, wyrzuca do rzeki i zaczyna całować Steffy. Wciąż jednak zamierza poślubić Hope. Oboje ze Steffy uzgadniają, że nie powiedzą jej o dokumentach. Ona tymczasem wyprowadza się od Liama, do czasu ślubu. Prawdę o dokumentach poznaje Brooke, która konfrontuje się z Liamem, a później ze Steffy. Dziewczyna mówi ojcu, że jest przygotowana na każdą decyzję Liama. On nadal pragnie ślubu z Hope. Rozwód, ślub i ciąża (2012–2013) W czerwcu 2012, małżeństwo Liama i Steffy przestaje istnieć. Bliscy przekonują ją jednak, by się nie poddawała. Hope natomiast prosi swoją przyrodnią siostrę, by stanęła obok niej i Brooke na jej ślubie we Włoszech. Choć Steffy początkowo odmawia, po kłótni z Billem zmienia zdanie. We Włoszech, Steffy nie może jednak znieść widoku Liama i Hope i mówi dziewczynie, że nie stanie obok niej w dniu ślubu. Bill przekonuje ją, że wciąż jest szansa na to, aby Liam do niej wrócił, kiedy będzie stała przy Hope w kościele. Steffy mówi więc wszystkim, że będzie przy Logan w dniu ślubu. Ostatecznie, ponownie zmienia zdanie i pogrążona w smutku, wspomina chwile z Liamem. Kiedy odkrywa, że ślub się nie odbył, pociesza Liama, a ten obiecuje, że jest to dla nich nowy początek. Steffy po raz kolejny ma złamane serce, kiedy Hope i Liam wszystko sobie wyjaśniają. Steffy mówi byłemu mężowi, by ożenił się z Hope. Kobieta kłóci się też z Billem, gdyż podejrzewa, że to on stoi za sabotażem ślubu. Gdy Liam i Hope biorą ślub, Steffy wspomina swoje chwile z Liamem. Obserwując zakończenie ceremonii, Steffy wpada do morza. Po powrocie do Los Angeles, Steffy wyznaje Taylor, że między nią a Liamem doszło do zbliżenia, ale ostatecznie nie uprawiali seksu. Ona i Liam postanawiają milczeć. Niestety, wszystko przez przypadek zostało nagrane tabletem Liama. Film widzą Brooke i Katie. Rozzłoszczona Brooke zjawia się u Liama i żąda, by powiedział Hope prawdę, inaczej ona to zrobi. Nie szczędzi też przykrych słów w kierunku Steffy. Po pokazie kolekcji Hope, Liam mówi żonie prawdę. Hope wybacza jemu i Steffy. Jak się okazuje, Liam powiedział Hope tylko o pocałunku. Uzgadniają ze Steffy, że nie powiedzą jej o leżeniu na łóżku oraz o filmie. Choć Steffy usuwa film z tabletu, przesyła go na swój telefon. Ostatecznie, kasuje też film z telefonu. Film jednak wciąż istnieje - zachował się w laptopie Brooke. Niestety, Hope ogląda go i dowiaduje się prawdy. Mimo to, postanawia wyjść za Liama. Noc przed ślubem, Liam spędza ze Steffy w klubie. Nazajutrz, ma pofarbowane włosy i tatuaż. Ślub okazuje się fiaskiem. Hope mówi Liamowi, że między nimi koniec. Steffy widzi szansę dla siebie. We wrześniu 2012, Steffy zapewnia Liama, że będzie na niego czekać, kiedy pogodzi się on z utratą Hope. Para całuje się. W dniu ślubu Brooke i Ridge'a, Steffy oznajmia pannie młodej, że zaakceptowała ją jako żonę swojego ojca. Steffy dziękuje Taylor, że porozmawiała z Liamem i uświadomiła mu, że ma inne możliwości niż związek z Hope. Dziewczyna zabiera Spencera do ogrodu Brooke, aby tam mogli się wyciszyć. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. W październiku 2012, Steffy zabiera Liama do chatki w ogrodzie Brooke, gdzie oboje kochają się. Para wraca do siebie. Niebawem, Steffy potwierdza Hope, że wrócili do siebie z Liamem. Taylor cieszy się szczęściem córki. Wkrótce, Steffy jest zrozpaczona, kiedy umierająca Stephanie wręcza jej zaproszenie na swoje przyjęcie pożegnalne. Liam proponuje Steffy podróż na Hawaje. Na pokładzie samolotu zjawiają się jednak Bill i Brooke z Willem. Spencer oświadcza, że wszyscy lecą do Aspen, aby odnaleźć Katie, która porzuciła rodzinę. Na miejscu, Bill znajduje telefon żony oraz list, w którym kobieta żąda rozwodu i prosi, by mężczyzna zajął się ich dzieckiem. Liam i Steffy uzgadniają, że zostaną w Aspen, aby wesprzeć Billa. W listopadzie 2012, Brooke nie może obudzić Billa, przy którym znajduje puste opakowanie po tabletkach. Zaniepokojona kobieta wzywa Liama na pomoc. Kiedy Brooke oblewa Billa wodą, mężczyzna budzi się i tłumaczy zaniepokojonym bliskim, że jedynie drzemał. Liam i Steffy spotykają się z Alexem, instruktorem paralotniowym. Spencer wyznaje ukochanej, że sam przez kilka lat był instruktorem. Zakochani latają paralotnią nad Aspen. Mają również okazję, aby zająć się Willem. Wkrótce, odbywa się przyjęcie pożegnalne na cześć Stephanie. Kobieta żegna się z bliskimi i wyjeżdża z Erikiem. Tymczasem Liam prosi Steffy, aby z nim zamieszkała. Ona przystaje na jego propozycję. Niebawem, Eric i Pamela zawiadamiają rodzinę o śmierci Stephanie. Tymczasem Steffy wypytuje Billa o jego zbliżeniu się do Brooke podczas ostatnich tygodni. On nie chce jednak słuchać jej domysłów. W grudniu 2012, Hope przyznaje Steffy, że wciąż kocha Liama. Córka Taylor przypomina rywalce, że to ona zakończyła swój związek ze Spencerem. Steffy krytykuje Thomasa za ćwiczenie w pracy bez koszulki. Uważa, że godzi to w jego wizerunek CEO. Wkrótce, Thomas oficjalnie zyskuje 25% udziałów w FC, które miał otrzymać po śmierci Stephanie. Czyni go to największym udziałowcem firmy. Tymczasem Caroline zjawia się w gabinecie Liama i oznajmia, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Przerywa im Bill, który oznajmia synowi, że wysyła go w podróż służbową. Tuż przed wyjściem, Caroline wyznaje Liamowi, iż Hope wciąż go kocha. Podczas zebrania zwołanego przez Thomasa, Eric prosi bliskich o obejrzenie nagrania ze skrytki Stephanie. Seniorka informuje w nim, że posiada prawo do wyznaczenia CEO firmy, dzięki luce w oryginalnych dokumentach rejestrujących firmę. W ostatniej woli, Stephanie przekazuje swoje udziały Ericowi, mianując go również dyrektorem generalnym firmy. Nagrania wywołuje konflikt podczas zebrania. Eric zamierza wrócić do produkcji oryginalnych kreacji Forresterów. Eric postanawia załagodzić konflikt i ogłasza, iż Thomas i Rick zmierzą się na wybiegu. Od sukcesu ich pokazów będzie zależeć, kto poprowadzi firmę u boku Erica. Thomas czuje się zdradzony przez Stephanie. Jest zdeterminowany, aby zwyciężyć z Rickiem na wybiegu. W 2013 roku, Steffy zachodzi w ciążę. Chce poinformować o wszystkim Liama, ale widzi jak on i Hope się całują. Mówi prawdę Taylor i wylatuje do Paryża. Taylor ostrzega Hope, by nie próbowała rozdzielać Liama i Steffy. Tymczasem Brooke dekoruje dom Liama i sprowadza z Włoch księdza. Namawia Liama, by ożenił się z Hope. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez Taylor i Steffy, która oznajmia Liamowi, że jest w ciąży. Liam postanawia związać się ze Steffy i za namową Hope, oświadcza się jej. Thomas i Steffy akceptują związek Taylor i Erica. W kwietniu 2013, Liam i Steffy zostają małżeństwem. W podróż poślubną wyjeżdżają do Aspen. Po powrocie do L.A., Steffy stara się wesprzeć Hope. Steffy chce ominąć miejskie korki i wsiada na motor. Po drodze do domu ma poważny wypadek. W szpitalu, traci dziecko. Wszyscy są zrozpaczeni. Steffy obwinia siebie o stratę dziecka i swoją złość wyładowuje na motorze, który rozbija po powrocie do domu. Taylor namawia córkę, by ponownie zaszła w ciążę. Steffy postanawia starać się o kolejne dziecko. Podczas rozmowy z Katie, Steffy mdleje. Obie jadą do szpitala, gdzie dr Capsary informuje Steffy, że nie będzie mogła mięć więcej dzieci. Dziewczyna jest zrozpaczona. Prosi Katie, by nic nie mówiła nikomu, a zwłaszcza Liamowi. Steffy odwiedza Hope i informuje ją, że przeprowadza się do Paryża. Prosi Logan, by zajęła się Liamem. Następnie, Steffy oddaje pierścionek Liamowi i informuje go o swojej decyzji. Katie próbuje nakłonić Steffy do zmiany decyzji. Ona jednak pakuje się i wyjeżdża do Paryża. W lipcu 2013, Liam dzwoni do żony i prosi ją o wytłumaczenie swojej decyzji. Steffy prosi go, by o niej zapomniał i rozłącza się. Liam leci jednak do Paryża, by uzyskać od żony wyjaśnienie. Steffy wreszcie przyznaje, że nie może mieć więcej dzieci. Każe mu wracać i związać się z Hope. Nie zgadza się jednak na anulowanie małżeństwa. Chce dać Liamowi rozwód, a to oznacza, że Liam i Hope muszą poczekać ze ślubem pół roku. We wrześniu 2013, Steffy zgadza się na unieważnienie małżeństwa. Liam przygotowuje filmik ze wspólnymi zdjęciami z Hope i przez pomyłkę wysyła go Steffy. Córka Taylor prosi byłego męża, by zrobił dla niej podobny filmik. Liam zgadza się. Steffy jest wzruszona. W grudniu 2013, Steffy na krótko powraca do L.A., odwiedzając Erica. Przy okazji, poznaje Quinn Fuller. Ta postanawia namówić Steffy, by nie dopuściła do ślubu Liama i Hope. Steffy opowiada jej o stracie dziecka. W Paryżu, Steffy dostaje wiadomość od dr Caspary - leczenie przyniosło skutek i Steffy będzie w stanie począć dziecko. Rozmowę podsłuchuje Quinn. Namawia Steffy, by wróciła do L.A. i poinformowała o tym Liama. Forrester nie chce tego robić, ale w końcu daje się namówić. W dniu ślubu, Steffy rozmawia z Liamem. Widzi ich Hope. Liam mówi byłej żonie, że jest w pełni oddany Logan. Steffy żegna się z nim i ponownie wyjeżdża. Walka o FC, powrót do Liama i śmierć Aly (2015–2016) W styczniu 2015, Steffy powraca do miasta. Liam opowiada jej o ciężkiej sytuacji jej rodzinnej firmy pod rządami Ricka. Spencer proponuje jej współpracę i odzyskanie kontroli nad FC. Steffy konfrontuje się z Caroline. Próbuje również bezskutecznie namówić ojca do zerwania ze Spencer. Steffy wyznaje Liamowi, że nie może z nim współpracować, gdyż wciąż go kocha i cierpi, gdy widzi go z Ivy. Steffy konfrontuje się z Rickiem i mówi mu, żeby nie przyzwyczajał się do swojego obecnego stanowiska. Tymczasem Ivy dowiaduje się o wycofaniu się Steffy z planu Liama. Namawia ją do kontynuowania współpracy. Steffy otwarcie przyznaje jej, że chce odzyskać Liama. Proponuje mu kąpiel w oceanie, a później całuje go. Będzie z nim współpracować, ale tylko wtedy, gdy do niej wróci. Liam odrzuca ją, gdyż jest oddany Ivy. Córka Johna konfrontuje się ze Steffy, gdyż widziała ich pocałunek. Żąda od Steffy, by zostawiła Liama w spokoju. Steffy przekonuje Ridge'a, by połączyli siły z Liamem i odebrali firmę Rickowi. Liam ponownie oświadcza Steffy, że nie spełni jej warunków i nie odejdzie od Ivy. Steffy życzy mu szczęścia. Rozmawia z ojcem i ostatecznie akceptuje jego związek z Caroline. Steffy wyjeżdża do Paryża w marcu 2015. Steffy wraca do L.A. w maju 2015. Wspólnie z ojcem wznawiają plan odebrania Rickowi firmy. Informują o wszystkim Liama. Udziały Steffy, Ridge'a, Thomasa oraz Billa, które przejął Liam, dają im pakiet kontrolny i prawo pozbawienia Ricka stanowiska. Ridge zostanie CEO, Steffy prezesem, a Liam wiceprezesem firmy. Eric jest w szoku, gdy Ridge informuje go o swoim planie. Staje w obronie Ricka. Tymczasem Ivy słyszy Steffy, która wyznaje Liamowi miłość i konfrontuje się z kuzynką. Okazuje się, że Bill, którego Rick próbował przekonać do współpracy, nadal sprawuje kontrolę nad swoimi udziałami i to od niego zależy los firmy. Zjawia się na zebraniu zwołanym przez Ridge'a. Bill chce dobić targu z Rickiem, ale stawia jeden warunek: Maya musi odejść z firmy. Rick uderza Spencera i traci swoje stanowisko. Tymczasem Aly widzi Steffy całującą Liama. Konfrontuje się z kuzynką i mówi jej, żeby zostawiła Spencera w spokoju, gdyż jest on teraz związany z Ivy. Wyatt również namawia Steffy, by zapomniała o jego bracie i całuje ją. Liam jest zaskoczony, gdy dowiaduje się o pocałunku. Przyznaje byłej żonie, że nadal żywi do niej uczucia. Steffy jest podekscytowana perspektywą powrotu do Liama. Wkrótce, Spencer informuje ją, że wziął ślub z Ivy, której groziła deportacja. Wściekła Steffy policzkuje Liama i oświadcza, że nie zamierza już o niego walczyć. Zrozpaczony Liam zapewnia, że kocha tylko ją. Steffy stanowczo go odrzuca i znajduje pocieszenie u boku Wyatta. Wkrótce, Liam informuje Steffy, że popełniono błąd i Ivy posiada podwójne obywatelstwo. Zamierza unieważnić swoje małżeństwo. Steffy cieszy się, ale Aly każe jej się trzymać z dala od Liama. Córka Thorne'a wypomina Steffy śmierć Darli i nie szczędzi jej przykrych słów. Liam i Ivy unieważniają swoje małżeństwo. W lipcu 2015, Ridge i Steffy prezentują na zebraniu nową linię - California Freedom, która składa się z bielizny i bikini, a którą ma prezentować Steffy. Alexandria wybucha gniewem podczas zebrania, tłumacząc, że to niezgodne z wizją firmy. Steffy próbuje przekonać kuzynkę, by kontrolowała swój gniew i pogodziła się wreszcie ze śmiercią matki. Tuż przed pokazem nowej kolekcji, Liam oświadcza Steffy, że podjął decyzję i chce być z nią. W trakcie pokazu, Aly daje do zrozumienia Steffy, że nie akceptuje nowego wizerunku firmy. Po pokazie, Steffy jedzie do Forresterów na imprezę po sukcesie nowej kolekcji. Przebija oponę i jest zmuszona zmieniać koło na ruchliwej drodze, w pobliżu miejsca wypadku Darli. Steffy jest w szoku, kiedy Alexandria omal nie potrąca jej samochodem. Między kobietami dochodzi do kłótni. Aly sięga po klucz do kół i atakuje Steffy, która obezwładnia kuzynkę. Kiedy Aly sięga po kamień, Steffy uderza ją kluczem do kół. Alexandria uderza głową o kamień. W panice, Steffy wyrzuca klucz. Zjawiają się Ivy oraz policja. Funkcjonariusz reanimuje Aly, ale po chwili stwierdza zgon. Zrozpaczona Steffy zeznaje, że Aly potknęła się i uderzyła głową o kamień. Córka Ridge'a informuje o wszystkim Liama i Thorne'a. Na pogrzebie zjawia się Thomas, który postanawia wrócić do miasta. Po pogrzebie, Liam informuje Ivy, że wraca do Steffy. Tymczasem ona nie może sobie przypomnieć szczegółów z feralnej nocy. Thorne żąda od Steffy, aby powiedziała mu dokładnie jak zginęła jego córka. W sierpniu 2015, Steffy przypomina sobie, że uderzyła Aly kluczem do kół. Mówi o tym Thomasowi, który przekonuje ją, że działała w samoobronie. Steffy zastanawia się nad zwolnieniem Ivy. Tymczasem Ridge zarządza, że głównymi modelkami będą Maya oraz Steffy. Ivy zgłasza swoją kandydaturę, a popierają ją Wyatt i Thomas. Ridge obiecuje to przemyśleć. Steffy jest wściekła na brata. Thomas wyznaje jej, że Ivy ma nagranie z chwili śmierci Aly, na którym Steffy uderza dziewczynę kluczem. Steffy prosi Wyatta, aby usunął nagranie z telefonu Ivy. W firmie zjawia się porucznik Baker, który wciąż prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Aly. Wypytuje Steffy o szczegóły wypadku. Tymczasem Wyatt nie usuwa nagrania. Steffy wyznaje całą prawdę Liamowi. Ivy puszcza mu feralny film. Spencer informuje Steffy, że nagranie nie stawia jej w dobrym świetle, ale zapewnia ją, że wierzy w jej niewinność. Tymczasem Ridge decyduje, że nową twarzą firmy będzie jego córka. Między Ivy i Steffy dochodzi do konfrontacji, podczas której córka Johna puszcza kuzynce nagranie. Steffy zrzeka się nowej pozycji na rzecz Ivy. We wrześniu 2015, Steffy ponownie prosi Wyatta, by pomógł jej w pozbyciu się nagrania, ale przerywa im Ivy. Po szczerej rozmowie z kuzynką i chłopakiem, dziewczyna usuwa film ze śmiercią Aly i przeprasza Steffy. Porucznik Baker zamyka śledztwo. Ivy przygotowuje się do swojej pierwszej sesji zdjęciowej. Steffy oświadcza jednak kuzynce, że nie będzie twarzą firmy i zostaje zwolniona, gdyż nie zapracowała na tę pozycję. Ivy protestuje, więc Steffy wzywa ochronę, która wyprowadza ją z firmy. Ivy prosi kuzynkę, by przyjęła ją z powrotem, ale Steffy odmawia. W październiku 2015, Thomas zwierza się siostrze, że uderzył ich ojca. Wyznaje, że chciałby naprawić z nim swoje relacje. Eric doprowadza do konfrontacji między Steffy i Ivy. Kuzynki wyznają mu prawdę o śmierci Aly i późniejszym konflikcie. Forrester godzi dziewczyny i Steffy zgadza się ponownie zatrudnić Ivy. Chce, aby kuzynka została twarzą FC i była modelką bielizny. Ivy niechętnie zgadza się. Liamowi nie podoba się, że jego dziewczyna zmusza kuzynkę do czegoś, czego ona nie chce. Steffy jest zaskoczona, kiedy Ridge odsyła Thomasa do Paryża. Chce znać powód decyzji ojca. Tymczasem Liam przerywa sesję zdjęciową Ivy i doprowadza do pogodzenia się kuzynek. W listopadzie 2015, Steffy z niedowierzaniem obserwuje brata flirtującego z Ivy. Prosi go, by nie wdawał się w nią w żaden związek. Thomas jednak zaprzecza, że Ivy mu się podoba, a w zwykłym flircie nie ma nic złego. Wkrótce, szczęśliwa Steffy przyjmuje oświadczyny Liama. Kobieta jest zła, kiedy brat mówi jej o swoim pocałunku z Ivy. Thomas chce się założyć z siostrą, że odbierze dziewczynę Wyattowi. Wykorzystuje okazję, kiedy Spencer wylatuje służbowo. Steffy domyśla się, że Ivy odrzuciła jej brata. Córka Ridge'a radzi Wyattowi, aby pokazał swojej dziewczynie jak bardzo mu na niej zależy. Steffy podsłuchuje rozmowę Thomasa i Ivy. Wnioskuje, że coś się między nimi wydarzyło. Kobieta wypytuje brata, który przyznaje, że całował się z Ivy pod nieobecność Wyatta. Steffy zamierza go o wszystkim powiadomić, ale Thomas protestuje. W grudniu 2015, kobieta informuje o wszystkim Liama. Narzeczony radzi jej, aby nie mieszała się w tę sprawę. Ona jednak konfrontuje się z Ivy i przyznaje, że zna prawdę. Każe kuzynce powiedzieć prawdę Wyattowi, inaczej ona to zrobi. Ivy zgadza się, ale Steffy sama mówi o wszystkim Spencerowi. Liam jest wściekły, że narzeczona go nie posłuchała. W FC występuje awaria systemu elektrycznego. Steffy ma pilnować, aby nikt nie zbliżał się do wiązki przewodów. Ivy konfrotuje się z kuzynką. Podczas kłótni, Steffy odpycha dziewczynę, która wpada na wiązkę kabli. Ivy zostaje porażona prądem, a następnie osuwa się bezwładnie na ziemię. Przerażona Steffy wzywa karetkę i udziela kuzynce pierwszej pomocy. Jej stan jest krytyczny. Steffy wyznaje prawdę Thomasowi i Liamowi. Błaga narzeczonego, aby uwierzył w jej niewinność. On nadal jest zły, że Steffy go nie posłuchała. Kobieta proponuje, że wyprowadzi się do czasu ślubu, ale Liam protestuje. Zaznacza, że ją kocha i zawsze będzie ją wspierał. Steffy próbuje przekonać kuzynkę, że nie miała zamiaru jej skrzywdzić. Ivy nie daje jednak się przekonać. Zjawia się porucznik Baker, który wręcza Steffy tymczasowy zakaz zbliżania się do Ivy, co oznacza, że nie będzie mogła ona przez jakiś pracować w firmie. Dziewczyna zjawia się u kuzynki i próbuje jej wytłumaczyć, że to co się stało było wypadkiem. Przestraszona Ivy traci przytomność. Wkrótce, porucznik Baker chce aresztować Steffy za złamanie zakazu, ale powstrzymują go Ivy i Wyatt. Dziewczyna nadal jednak żąda, aby Steffy trzymała się od niej z daleka. Wkrótce, Ivy zmienia zdanie i wycofuje zakaz. Steffy ma nadzieję na polepszenie kontaktów z kuzynką. Niebawem, w obecności Liama i Steffy, Wyatt porsi Ivy o rękę. Zjawia się Quinn, która powstrzymuje syna i informuje go, że jego dziewczyna pragnie być z Liamem. Ivy przyznaje się do swoich uczuć, a zraniony Wyatt każe jej wyjść z jego domu. Tymczasem Liam przyznaje Ivy, że ją kocha. Steffy słyszy jego wyznanie i konfrontuje się z nim. On utrzymuje, że chciał być jedynie miły. Prosi narzeczoną, by nie kłóciła się z kuzynką. Steffy jednak konfrontuje się z Ivy, która pakuje swoje rzeczy. Ivy potyka się i spada ze schodów w momencie, kiedy zjawia się Liam. Zabiera ją do szpitala, każe Steffy trzymać sie z dala od niej i oświadcza, że to koniec. W styczniu 2016, dziewczyna bezskutecznie próbuje skontaktować się z narzeczonym. On jednak nie wraca do domu na noc i nie przysyła żadnych wiadomości. Wyatt przekonuje ją, że jego brat potrzebuje czasu. Liam informuje Steffy, że jest z Ivy w Sydney. Zrozpaczona kobieta nie daje dokończyć narzeczonemu i rozłącza się. Zakłada, że Liam wrócił do Ivy. Steffy i Wyatt piją wino i pocieszają się nawzajem. Spencer próbuje zbliżyć się do niej, ale ona przypomina mu, że jest zaręczona z Liamem. On jednak uważa, że jego brat na nią nie zasługuje. Steffy i Wyatt zasypiają w łóżku. Kiedy Liam wraca, każe się narzeczonej wyprowadzić, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Wkrótce, Spencer postanawia odejść z FC i pakuje swoje rzeczy. Steffy nie rozumie jego postępowania. Zapewnia go o swojej miłości i całuje. Zapowiada, że nie podda się i będzie walczyć o ich związek. Zamierza czekać na niego w ich domu. On jednak wysyła jej wiadomości, że potrzebuje czasu dla siebie i między nimi koniec. Steffy jest zrozpaczona. Aby odwrócić jej uwagę od problemów, Wyatt zabiera ją na plażę, gdzie wspólnie spędzają czas i dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Spencer kupuje jej motocykl. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona, gdyż nie jeździła od czasu wypadku i poronienia. Wyatt przekonuje ją, że czas zmierzyć się ze swoimi lękami. Dziewczyna wsiada na motocykl i jest wdzięczna Spencerowi za pomoc. W lutym 2016, Steffy zwierza się Thomasowi, który nie może uwierzyć, że jego siostra jest zainteresowana Wyattem. On urządza Steffy piknik na plaży. Wyznaje, że chce z nią spędzić resztę swojego życia. Steffy wciąż zastanawia się, co dzieje się z Liamem. Uważa, że będzie gotowa ułożyć sobie życie bez niego, jeśli zerwie on z nią osobiście. Zostawia więc Liamowi wiadomość, aby skontaktował się z nią, gdyż ona i jego brat zbliżają się do siebie. Jest zrozpaczona Steffy, kiedy odsłuchuje wiadomość od Liama, który żąda, aby dziewczyna nie kontaktowała się z nim więcej. Wyatt pociesza ją i przekonuje, że jego brat ją porzucił. W walentynki, Steffy i Wyatt uprawiają seks. Dziewczyna zamieszkuje z ojcem i Caroline w rezydencji Forresterów, z której wyprowadzają się siostry Avant i Rick. Wyatt mówi Steffy o nowym mężczyźnie w życiu jego matki, Adamie. Kiedy dziewczyna dzwoni do Quinn w sprawie biżuterii, połączenie odbiera Adam, ale Quinn szybko przejmuje telefon. Wyatt proponuje Steffy, aby wprowadziła się do niego. Ona jednak nie chce zamieszkiwać z mężczyzną przed ślubem. Spencer oświadcza się więc dziewczynie. Steffy jest zaskoczona, ale zgadza się zostać jego żoną. Zostawia Liamowi wiadomość, że wychodzi za jego brata. W marcu 2016, Steffy mówi Ridge'owi, Thomasowi i Caroline o zaręczynach. Wkrótce, Caroline rodzi chłopca, Douglasa. Steffy i Wyatt dyskutują o nieobecności Liama podczas narodzin dziecka. Dziewczyna wciąż martwi się o niego. Tymczasem Ivy, będąca w trakcie podróży ze swoim ojcem, zjawia się w FC. Wyjaśnia Steffy, że Liam poleciał do Australii niezamierzenie. Uderzył się w głowę w toalecie, a kiedy odzyskał przytomność, samolot był już w powietrzu. Utrzymuje, że nie wie gdzie obecnie przebywa Spencer. Ivy nie może uwierzyć, że Steffy jest zaręczona z Wyattem, choć nadal kocha jego brata. Po rozmowie z kuzynką, kobieta jeszcze bardziej martwi się o Liama. Dzwoni do Hope, gdyż jest przekonana, że Spencer jest z nią we Włoszech. Córka Brooke oznajmia jednak, że mężczyzna się z nią nie kontaktował. Steffy opowiada Wyattowi o swoich rozmowach z Ivy i Hope, które nie wiedzą, gdzie podziewa się jego brat. Mężczyzna prosi narzeczoną, aby pobrali się jak najszybciej na plaży, w miejscu, w którym oznajmił jej, że chce z nią spędzić resztę życia. Steffy próbuje skontaktować się z Taylor, która nie może zjawić się na ślubie i przysyła córce bukiet kwiatów. Caroline zgadza się zostać druhną Steffy. Ślubu ma udzielić im wielebny Rydale. Małżeństwo z Wyattem, konflikt z Quinn i powrót do Liama (2016–2017) thumb|205px|Ślub z Wyattem (2016)W kwietniu 2016, Steffy i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Nie wymieniają się jednak obrączkami, gdyż chcą je sobie wytatuować. Decydują się zostać w mieście na czas miesiąca miodowego. Wkrótce, Bill dzieli się ze Steffy swoimi obawami, dotyczącymi zniknięciem Liama. Niebawem, on i Steffy spotykają się na plaży. Liam wyjaśnia, że stracił pamięć i był przetrzymywany przez Quinn, która wmówiła mu, że są małżeństwem. Wyatt chce powiedzieć bratu o swoim ślubie, ale Steffy uważa, że Spencer nie jest na to gotowy i powinien to usłyszeć od niej. Kobieta jest zła na męża, że nie poinformował jej wcześniej o nagraniu z monitoringu, na którym Quinn odjeżdża z nieprzytomnym Liamem. Wyatt przekonuje, że wytłumaczenie matki było logiczne. Oboje zgadzają się, że kobieta zrobiła to, aby ich połączyć. Tymczasem Liam ma zamiar jak najszybciej poślubić Steffy. Jest zszokowany, kiedy kobieta mówi mu o ślubie z jego bratem. Oświadcza jej jednak, że nigdy z niej nie zrezygnuje i namiętnie ją całuje. Steffy zapewnia ojca, że kocha Wyatta i nie zamierza udawać, że jej małżeństwo nie istnieje. Z kolei Liam jej jasno do zrozumienia, że pragnie ją odzyskać. Zauważa wytatuowaną obrączkę na jej palcu. Bezskutecznie błaga Steffy o powrót, ale ona wychodzi, zapewniając, że zawsze będzie go kochać. W maju 2016, Quinn zjawia się u synowej i oznajmia, że kocha Liama. Prosi ją, by jej pomogła, gdyż nie chce stracić ani jego ani syna. Steffy wzywa jednak policję i powstrzymuje Quinn przed ucieczką. Zatrzymana przez funkcjonariuszy, wyznaje Liamowi miłość i błaga go, by nie pozwolił jej aresztować. Wyatt i Steffy są zgodni, że uczucia Quinn do Liama wydają się być szczere. Za radą Justina, Spencer nie wnosi oskarżenia i Quinn wychodzi na wolność. W czerwcu 2016, Steffy słyszy kłótnię Liama i Quinn. On i Steffy nie zamierzają jej wybaczyć. Dziewczyna oznajmia Liamowi, że jest oddana jego bratu. Wkrotce, Steffy wyprasza Quinn ze swojego domu. Nie chce, aby kobieta zbliżała się do niej i jej męża. Wyatt przypomina jej, że to wciąż jego matka. Wkrótce, Spencer wspomina żonie, że wielebnego Rydale'a, który udzielił im ślubu, znalazł za pośrednictwem internetu. Tymczasem ktoś włamuje się do domu Liama. Wyatt rozpoznaje we włamywaczu Rydale'a. Podekscytowany Liam mówi Steffy, że wciąż jest dla nich nadzieja, gdyż jej małżeństwo może być nieważne. Jednak Bill informuje ich, że ślub Wyatta i Steffy jest legalny. Liam wyznaje córce Ridge'a, że wierzy w to, iż kiedyś będą znowu razem. Daje jej muszelkę, która ma jej o nim przypominać. Niebawem, Bill zwołuje zebranie rodzinne, aby porozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach i pogodzić rodzinę. Przy wszystkich, żąda od Liama, aby uszanował małżeństwo Steffy i Wyatta. Dziewczyna uważa, że Spencer powinien posłuchać ojca. Liam obiecuje spróbować uszanować jej małżeństwo, ale zapewnia, że zawsze będzie ją kochać. Tymczasem Quinn bezskutecznie próbuje pogodzić się z synową. Na prośbę Steffy, Wyatt wyprasza swoją matkę i prosi, by więcej nie zjawiała się w ich domu. Steffy przekonuje Liama, że jej uczucia do Wyatta są prawdziwe. Uważa, że oboje powinni rozpocząć nowe życie. Wkrótce, Liam sugeruje zmianę wizerunku Spencer Publications, stworzenie fundacji i wsparcie organizacji dobroczynnych na globalną skalę. Bill i Wyatt nie są przekonani do jego pomysłów, które ich zdaniem zdecydowanie obniżą wartość i zyski firmy. Liam szuka poparcia u Steffy. Wyznaje, że zakładając fundację i pomagając innym, przestanie myśleć o niej. Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Steffy promowała wizerunek SP poprzez portale społecznościowe. Kobieta ma dość niezapowiedzianych wizyt Quinn. Rozumie, że jest matką jej męża, ale zabrania jej się spotykać z nim w ich domu czy pracy. W lipcu 2016, Liam mówi Steffy o romansie Billa i Brooke. Nie zamierza więcej słuchać ojca, chce odzyskać Steffy i całuje ją. Ona oznajmia, że wciąż troszczy się o niego, ale nie zostawi swojego męża. Tymczasem Ridge informuje Steffy, Erica i Ricka, że Douglas jest synem Thomasa. Rick próbuje wykorzystać okazję i przekonuje ojca, że Ridge nie powinien kierować firmą, gdyż jego działania mogą zagrozić wizerunkowi firmy. Eric oświadcza bliskim, że potrzebuje czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Steffy mówi Thomasowi, że to ona powinna kierować firmą, gdyby ktoś miał zastąpić ich ojca. Eric oświadcza jednak, że to on zastąpi syna i wraca na stanowisko CEO. Steffy domyśla się, że w życiu dziadka pojawiła się nowa kobieta. Zapewnia go, że cieszy się jego szczęściem. Bill informuje swoich synów, że ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, nie może jechać do Monako na szczyt Spencer Publications. Zamierza tam wysłać w swoimi imieniu Liama, Wyatta i Steffy. Tymczasem Quinn w przebraniu mężczyzny dostaje się do gabinetu Erica. W fotelu dyrektora zastaje jednak Steffy. Kobieta jest wściekła, kiedy odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość przebranej Quinn. Ona utrzymuje, że chciała odzyskać swoją pracę w FC. Wściekła Steffy żąda od Quinn, aby nie zbliżała się do jej rodziny. Eric przystaje na propozycję wnuczki i dołącza do wyjazdu do Monako, gdzie będzie mógł ogłosić światu swój powrót do FC. Steffy robi furorę na portalach społecznościowych jako twarz SP. Liam informuje Wyatta i Steffy, że wydawało mu się, iż spostrzegł Quinn podczas przechadzki po Monte Carlo. Małżonkowie mu nie dowierzają i starają się go uspokoić. Steffy namawia Wyatta, aby wsparł swojego brata w jego pomyśle z fundacją. W sierpniu 2016, Steffy widzi pocałunek Erica i tajemniczej kobiety, której twarzy nie dostrzega. Kiedy do niej podchodzi, kobieta, a Steffy rusza za nią. Dogania ją i popycha na ziemię. Jest w szoku, kiedy odkrywa, że kochanką jej dziadka jest Quinn. Steffy żąda od teściowej, aby trzymała się z dala od jej dziadka. Kiedy Quinn oznajmia, że go kocha, Steffy policzkuje ją i powala na ziemię. Między Wyattem i jego żoną dochodzi do kłótni. Steffy informuje Liama o sytuacji z Quinn. On błaga byłą żonę, by do niego wróciła i całuje ją. Steffy żąda od męża, aby podjęli zdecydowane kroki przeciwko Quinn. Chce, aby ją aresztowano lub wręczono jej zakaz zbliżania się. Wyatt obiecuje żonie, że jego matka nie będzie już obecna w ich życiu. Po powrocie do miasta, Eric zwołuje rodzinne zebranie, w którym uczestniczą Ridge, Steffy, Thomas, Rick i Pamela. W trakcie, przyznaje, że spotykał się z Quinn. Kiedy rodzina protestuje, Forrester wybucha gniewem i żąda, żeby bliscy nie wtrącali się w jego prywatne sprawy. Wyatt jest sfrustrowany ciągłą obecnością Liama przy Steffy. Eric zwoluje kolejne zebranie i oświadcza zszokowanym Steffy, Rickowi, Ridge'owi i Pameli, że ponownie zatrudnia Quinn. Forresterowie protestują, ale Eric jest nieugięty. Steffy informuje męża o zmianach w firmie. Wyatt przysięga jej, że tym razem rozwiąże sprawę z matką. Steffy jest zaskoczona, kiedy Eric każe Ridge'owi wyprowadzić się z rezydencji. Oboje są przerażeni myślą, że Forrester może poprosić Quinn o wprowadzenie się do niego. Steffy przyznaje ojcu, że wciąż kocha Liama i byłaby jego żoną, gdyby nie Quinn. Tymczasem Eric prosi swoją kochankę, żeby wprowadziła się do niego. Steffy grozi Quinn, że zostawi Wyatta, jeśli wprowadzi się ona do rezydencji. Kobieta nie ulega szantażowi, więc Steffy oświadcza mężowi, że się wyprowadza. Spencer podejrzewa, że żona szuka wymówek, aby wrócić do Liama. Błaga o ostatnią szansę na załatwienie sprawy z Quinn. Przyrzeka, że wykreślił matkę ze swojego życia. Steffy zamieszkuje jednak z Thomasem w jego lofcie. Forrester organizuje siostrze spotkanie z Liamem, który oznajmia jej, że będzie na nią czekać. Brooke i Ridge wtajemniczają Steffy i Thomasa w swój plan odzyskania udziałów Billa i pozbycia się Quinn z firmy. Wyatt namawia żonę, aby spróbowała rozmówić się z dziadkiem. Eric pyta Steffy, czy traktuje go ona jako wymówkę do opuszczenia męża i związania się z Liamem. Ona zapewnia, że chodzi jej wyłącznie o występki Quinn. Niebawem, Steffy oznajmia Liamowi, że nie mogą wrócić do tego, co było między nimi. We wrześniu 2016, Steffy jest zaskoczona obecnością w firmie Ivy, która wyjaśnia, że będzie współpracować z Quinn. Córka Ridge'a daje teściowej do zrozumienia, że jeśli zostawi Erica, ona nie odejdzie od Wyatta. Bill zjawia się u Steffy i nakazuje jej wrócić do męża. Wkrótce, Eric i Quinn informują zszokowaną dziewczynę o swoich zaręczynach. Wzburzona Steffy przekazuje nowiny Ridge'owi. Zauważa, że ojciec mówi o Brooke z sentymentem. Próbuje uświadomić mu, że ślub Loganówny z Billem to jedyny sposób na pozbycie się Quinn. Eric pozostaje głuchy na sprzeciw bliskich. Wyatt oznajmia żonie, że jest zmęczony czekaniem i prosi ją, by wróciła do domu. Chce wiedzieć, czy dziewczyna zamierza zakończyć ich małżeństwo. Ona jednak nie udziela mu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Ridge informuje swoje dzieci o powrocie RJ'a i jego niezadowoleniu z zaręczyn Brooke. Steffy prosi ojca, aby skupił swoją uwagę na ratowaniu firmy, a nie na byłej żonie. RJ przekazuje Steffy i Thomasowi, że jego matka postanowiła przełożyć swój ślub. Tymczasem Quinn i Eric postanawiają się pobrać. Forresterowie zjawiają się w rezydencji, aby wyrazić swój sprzeciw wobec decyzji nestora. Eric przypomina bliskim, że każdy z nich popełnił wiele błędów, które zostały z czasem wybaczone. Prosi rodzinę o pojawienie się na ślubie, który ma odbyć się nazajutrz. Quinn także zapewnia Forresterów, że szczerze kocha Erica. Prosi ich o pojawienie się na ślubie, ale rodzina pozostaje głucha na jej prośbę. Część Forresterów zaczyna sądzić, że powinni pojawić się na ceremonii. Jedynie Steffy, Ridge i Thomas twardo obstają przy swoim. Ostatecznie, Forresterowie oraz Wyatt nie pojawiają się na ślubie, który wbrew oczekiwaniom, dochodzi do skutku, o czym informuje wszystkich Ivy. Rick i Maya zaczynają uważać, że rodzina popełniła błąd. Eric konfrontuje się z rodziną. Bliscy, z wyjątkiem Steffy i Ridge'a, przepraszają go. Mężczyzna oskarża syna i wnuczkę o zdradę. Rozczarowany i zraniony wyrzuca zebranym, że nie okazali mu wsparcia, chociaż on wiele razy wspierał ich w przeszłości. Rozzłoszczony nestor rodu oświadcza rodzinie, że kiedy podpisze akt małżeństwa, Quinn zostanie jego żoną w świetle prawa i wszyscy będą musieli się z tym pogodzić. Po ostrej wymianie zdań z Ridge'em, Eric traci przytomność i upada na podłogę. Mężczyzna trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmuje się nim dr Andrews, który stwierdza krwotok śródmózgowy. Ridge i Steffy nie chcą wpuścić do niego Quinn która jednak wdziera się do pokoju męża i prosi go, by się obudził. Wściekła Steffy podejrzewa teściową o otrucie Erica. W październiku 2016, Liam pociesza ukochaną. Steffy przypomina sobie słowa dziadka o akcie małżeństwa, legalizującym jego małżeństwo. Ona i Liam odkrywają, że Forrester i Quinn go nie podpisali. Ridge i Steffy są w szoku, kiedy Carter oznajmia im, że Eric wyznaczył Quinn na swoją pełnomocniczkę. Oznacza to, że nie można wyrzucić jej z rezydencji i firmy. Ridge i Steffy proszą Cartera, aby zataił ten fakt. Prawnik niechętnie przystaje na ich prośbę. Steffy i Ridge doprowadzają do wyrzucenia Quinn ze szpitala. Kobieta wdziera się do gabinetu CEO, aby skonfrontować się ze Steffy, która każe jej zabrać swoje rzeczy z firmy. Wyatt stara się załagodzić konflikt i prosi matkę, aby dostosowała się do decyzji Forresterów. Następnie prosi Steffy o powrót do domu, skoro jego matka nie jest już częścią jej rodziny i firmy. Dziewczyna przystaje na prośbę męża. Liam nie jest zachwycony tym faktem. Carter zaczyna mieć wyrzuty sumienia z powodu kłamstwa. Rozmowę prawnika z Ridge'em i Steffy podsłuchuje Wyatt, który konfrontuje się z żoną. Zdesperowana dziewczyna błaga męża, żeby nie mówił matce prawdy o pełnomocnictwie. On jest jednak zdania, że Quinn i Erica łączy szczere uczucie i wyznaje matce prawdę. Steffy zwierza się Liamowi. Wyatt przekonuje żonę, że ich rodziny nie powinny mieć wpływu na ich małżeństwo. Ona nie może mu wybaczyć, że powiadomił Quinn o pełnomocnictwie, tym samym umacniając jej pozycję w rodzinie Forresterów. Steffy nie widzi ratunku dla swojego małżeństwa. Zanim opuszcza domek na plaży, całuje Wyatta na pożegnanie. Zwierza mu się ojcu. Następnie jedzie na motorze do domu Liama, którego informuje o rozstaniu z mężem. Szczęśliwy Spencer namiętnie całuje ukochaną, kiedy ta oznajmia, że chce do niego wrócić. Liam chce jak najszybciej rozpocząć ze Steffy nowe życie. Ona jednak chce zaczekać z tym do rozwodu. Jednak niebawem, szczęśliwi Steffy i Liam kochają się. W listopadzie 2016, na prośbę Erica, Ridge, Steffy i Pamela zjawiają się w rezydencji. Są zaskoczeni, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Wyatt zamieszkał razem z Forresterem i Quinn. Eric wypomina Steffy i Ridge'owi ich błędy oraz manipulacje. Zapowiada bliskim, że to Quinn będzie zajmować się nadchodzącym pokazem. Steffy nie może uwierzyć, że Wyatt zmienił zdanie o swojej matce. Spencer obiecuje dać żonie rozwód i oznajmia, że zawsze będzie ją kochać. Steffy spotyka się z lekarzem, który usunie jej wytatuowaną obrączkę ślubną. Liam towarzyszy ukochanej podczas pierwszego z kilku zabiegów. Steffy wprowadza się do Liama. Niebawem, Quinn proponuje Steffy współpracę. Kobieta podejrzewa jednak, że teściowa chce ponownie połączyć ją z Wyattem. Podczas zebrania w firmie, żona Erica zaskakuje wszystkich oznajmiając, że to ona wystąpi w roli konferansjerki, a nie Ridge. W dzień pokazu, Forresterowie nie chcą współpracować z Quinn, której jedynymi sojusznikami są Ivy i Wyatt. Ridge zabrania Steffy wystąpienia w finałowej kreacji, którą sam stworzył. Publiczność nie zachwyca się częścią poświęconą biżuterii. Ridge nie zgadza się więc na ukazanie jego kreacji w finale, a Steffy odmawia włożenia suknii. Wszyscy są zszokowani, kiedy w finale pokazu Quinn występuje w suknii ślubnej projektu Ridge'a. Kolekcja odnosi sukces. Szczęśliwa Quinn dziękuje Wyattowi i Ivy oraz Ridge'owi i Steffy za współpracę. Niebawem, Steffy obiecuje Ericowi, że zjawi się na kolacji z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia i poprosi resztę rodziny, aby również przybyli. Quinn dziękuje Pameli i Steffy za pomoc w organizowaniu święta. Zawiadamia również synową, że Wyatt nie pojawi się na rodzinnej kolacji. Prosi Steffy, aby namówiła go do zmiany zdania. Spencer wyznaje żonie, że za nią tęskni. Nie chce siedzieć przy jednym stole z nią i Liamem. Kiedy Steffy proponuje mu rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału, Wyatt zgadza się pojawić na kolacji. W grudniu 2016, Bill informuje Steffy i Liama o swoim rozstaniu z Brooke. Tymczasem Quinn uważa Steffy za idealną CEO firmy, gdyby Eric nie chciał wrócić do pracy. Dziewczyna nie wierzy jednak w szczerość intencji teściowej. Ona zapewnia, że dostrzega kwalifikacje synowej i nie jest to plan, mający na celu ponowne zeswatanie ją z Wyattem. Niebawem, Eric zapewnia Steffy, że ani on ani Quinn nie chcą prowadzić dalej FC. Forrester widziałby swoją wnuczkę w roli nowej CEO, która zjednoczyłaby rodzinę. Steffy obiecuje przemyśleć propozycję. Liam oświadcza jej jednak, że nie może ona przyjąć propozycji, którą wymyśliła Quinn, gdyż jest to jej kolejna manipulacja. Steffy uważa, że przyjęcie pozycji pozwoli jej zjednoczyć rodzinę, ale Spencer protestuje. Ridge również przekonuje córkę, że nie może przyjąć propozycji, którą wymyśliła Quinn. Steffy sądzi, że jeśli zostanie dyrektorem FC, będą mieli okazję pozbyć się żony Erica. Kobieta i Liam nie potrafią osiągnąć konsensusu w sprawie pozycji CEO. Spencer proponuje ukochanej, by przeszła do firmy Billa, gdzie założą własny dom mody. Eric mianuje Wyatta szefem ds. PR w FC. Zaznacza, że jeśli Steffy nie obejmie stanowiska CEO, to Quinn nadal będzie zarządzać firmą. Dziewczyna przyjmuje więc propozycję i zostaje mianowana dyrektorem FC. Rick, Ridge i Pamela wyrażają swój sprzeciw odnośnie do nowych zmian w kierownictwie. Wszyscy są w szoku, kiedy Eric mianuje Quinn prezesem firmy, zostawiając swoim synom stanowiska wiceprezesów. Wyatt wykorzystuje okazję i sugeruje żonie, że wciąż mogą do siebie wrócić. Liam zjawia się w FC, gdzie dowiaduje się, że Steffy jest nowym CEO. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że nie było innego wyjścia. Liam jest zły, kiedy odkrywa również, że Wyatt został szefem PR, a Quinn prezesem. Kiedy Steffy odnosi sukces na portalu społecznościowym, jest za to wdzięczna Wyattowi. Liam wyznaje ukochanej, że Eric nie wspiera ich związku przez wpływ Quinn. Przekonuje także Steffy, aby Wigilię spędzili we dwójkę. Eric nie kryje wzruszenia, kiedy pomimo innych planów, rodzina pojawia się w rezydencji, aby wspólnie świętować Boże Narodzenie. Liam neguje pomysły brata, związane z medialnym wizerunkiem Steffy. Wyatt umieszcza na stronie FC film o nowej CEO, używając archiwalnych scen z czasów, kiedy była modelką bielizny. Oburzony Liam twierdzi, że nagranie godzi w wizerunek Steffy. Tymczasem Eric daje wnuczce jasno do zrozumienia, że nie powinna mieszkać z Liamem, wciąż będąc żoną jego brata. Jako dyrektorowi domu mody, Forrester proponuje jej pokaźne wynagrodzenie. Kiedy Steffy przygotowuje romantyczny wieczór dla siebie i Liama, ten wyczuwa niepokój u ukochanej. Dziewczyna opowiada mu o rozmowie z Erikiem i przyznaje dziadkowi rację. W styczniu 2017, Steffy decyduje się wyprowadzić od Liama, ku jego niezadowoleniu. Przeprowadza się do loftu Thomasa i zwierza się Nicole. Wyatt proponuje Steffy, by wprowadziła się do jego domku na plaży. Ona daje jednak mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że do niego nie wróci. Steffy jest zaskoczona, kiedy Eric proponuje jej wprowadzenie się do rezydencji, ale zdecydowanie odmawia. Steffy zapewnia Liama, że nie da sobą manipulować. Dziewczyna uczestniczny w sesji zdjęciowej, nadzorowanej przez Wyatta i Nicole, co doprowadza do kolejnej sprzeczki między braćmi Spencer. Wkrótce, Wyatt prezentuje Steffy, Quinn i Ericowi swój nowy pomysł - linię perfum Steffy Beverly Hills. Forrester ofiaruje wnuczce jej portret i obiecuje, że zawiśnie on nad kominkiem, jeśli kobieta wprowadzi się do rezydencji. Dodaje, że posiadłość zostanie na nią przepisana. Steffy odrzuca wszystkie propozycje i oświadcza, że nie zamieszka w rezydencji. Liam ostrzega kobietę, że Eric i Quinn wciąż będą na nią naciskać, aby wróciła do swojego męża. Wyatt jest sfrustrowany, kiedy natyka się na całujących się Steffy i Liama. Przypomina dziewczynie, że wciąż są małżeństwem. Do L.A. wraca Thomas. Zdesperowany Liam prosi Steffy, by postawiła ich związek na pierwszym miejscu. Jest zły, kiedy dziewczyna odbiera telefon od jego brata i zgadza się z nim spotkać. Steffy jest zaskoczona, kiedy Wyatt zaprasza na ich spotkanie Cartera, który dostarcza zatwierdzone dokumenty rozwodowe. W domku na plaży zjawia się również lekarz Steffy, który usuwa jej tatuaż-obrączkę. Wyatt także poddaje się takiemu zabiegowi. Byli małżonkowie rozstają się w przyjaznej atmosferze. Kiedy Steffy wraca do domu, Bill informuje ją, że sfrustrowany Liam postanowił opuścić miasto. Kobieta zatrzymuje ukochanego na lotnisku i informuje go o sfinalizowanym rozwodzie. Szczęśliwi, wracają do domu. W rozmowie ze Steffy, Thomas wyraża swój żal, że został pominięty podczas wyboru kandydata na stanowisko CEO. Wkrótce, Steffy i Liam ponownie się zaręczają. Ridge informuje zaskoczoną córkę o pomyśle Quinn i decyzji Erica, aby uczynić go wicedyrektorem FC. Steffy cieszy się na myśl, że będzie współpracować z ojcem. Konflikt z Sally i małżeństwo z Liamem (2017–) W lutym 2017, Steffy informuje Liama o zmianach w firmie, za którymi znów stoi Quinn. Kobieta pyta żonę dziadka, dlaczego chciała widzieć Ridge'a w roli wicedyrektora. Quinn tłumaczy, że zależy jej na zjednoczeniu rodziny. Tymczasem Thomas nadal ma żal do siostry o jej pozycję w domu mody. Pamela przerywa ich rozmowę, aby pokazać im wywiad Sally, która oficjalnie ogłasza wznowienie działalności Spectra Fashions. Niebawem, Wyatt oznajmia Steffy, że rezygnuje z pracy w FC, gdyż boli go ich bliska współpraca. Kobieta zaprasza Thomasa do Il Giardino, aby mogli rozwiązać swój konflikt. W restauracji pojawia się również Sally, która wszczyna bójkę ze Steffy. Kobiety obrzucają się wzajemnie jedzeniem. Spectra nagrywa całe zajście i umieszcza wideo w Internecie, szybko zyskując rozgłos. Steffy demaskuje Sally na ślubie Nicole i Zende. Wsadza jej głowę do czekoladowego tortu, co również wkrótce trafia do Internetu. Niebawem, Steffy nie podoba się jeden z projektów brata, co doprowadza do kolejnego spięcia między rodzeństwem. Thomasowi nie podoba się, że siostra jest zadowolona z porażki pierwszego pokazu Sally. W marcu 2017, Steffy zaprasza brata na swój ślub w Australii. Kobieta nie dowierza, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Coco Spectra jest ich nową stażystką. Niebawem, Steffy i Liam wraz z innymi członkami rodziny wylatują do Sydney. Na miejscu, Ivy pomaga pannie młodej w zorganizowaniu ceremonii. Obie kobiety uczestniczą również w sesji zdjęciowej przed Sydney Opera House. Steffy wprawia wszystkich w osłupienie, zjeżdżając przed ołtarz na linie, przymocowanej do budynku słynnej opery. Ceremonii przewodniczy wielebny Harris, a Steffy i Liam po raz trzeci zostają małżeństwem. Zabierają swoich gości na przejażdżkę motorówką po Zatoce Sydney, a przyjęcie weselne organizują na plaży Shelly Beach. Steffy nie podoba się obecność Sally i ostrzega ją, by nie zniszczyła tego dnia jej i jej rodzinie. Związki Steffy * Marcus Forrester : – byli związani (2008–2009), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (2009). * Owen Knight : – całowali się, kiedy Owen był mężem Jackie (2009). * Oliver Jones : – całowali się, kiedy Oliver był związany z Hope (2010). * Bill Spencer : – kilkakrotnie się całowali, kiedy Bill był mężem Katie (2009, 2010, 2011). * Rick Forrester : – byli zaręczeni (2009), : – całowali się (2012). * Wyatt Spencer : – całowali się (2015, 2016), : – byli małżeństwem (2016–2017). * Liam Spencer : – całowali się, kiedy Liam był związany z Hope (2011), : – dwukrotnie byli małżeństwem (2011–2012, 2013), : – całowali się, kiedy Liam był związany z Ivy (2015), : – byli zaręczeni (2015–2016), : – całowali się i kochali, kiedy Steffy była żoną Wyatta (2016), : – są małżeństwem (2017–), : – stracili dziecko (2013). Śluby Steffy Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Forresterowie